24 The Newlyweds
by ccmal
Summary: Laura and Almanzo's first day of marriage. 24th in the series


**The Newlyweds **

LHOP inspired fiction by Cheryl C. Malandrinos (Fiction Rating: T)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Little House on the Prairie television series, book series, or any of the characters.

It was dark by the time Almanzo pulled the horses to a stop in front of the farm.

"We're home," he said looking over at his new bride.

"Yes, we are," Laura answered, her voice full of anxiety.

Just last night Almanzo and she had broken off their engagement. This morning Laura had been on a stagecoach headed for Radner and a new teaching position, which she hoped would help her forget her betrothed.

But fate intervened – as it often does – and Almanzo rode out at dangerous speeds to catch the stage and profess his love for young Laura, who was ten years his junior.

"I'll tend to the horses and then I'll be right in," Almanzo said to his wife.

"All right, I guess I'll put the coffee on."

Laura hesitated before walking up the stairs and opening the front door. This was all so new and strange. She had never called anywhere in Walnut Grove home except the little house on Plum Creek she shared with her Ma and Pa, and sisters.

She put her hand bag down on the round table in the front room. Then she untied her bonnet and placed it beside the bag. Laura took a deep breath and headed towards the kitchen.

She found one of Eliza Jane's aprons hanging on a nail in the pantry. Laura put it over her travel clothes and tied it in the back. The bottom of the apron dragged the floor. Laura took the coffee pot off the stove and went over to the water pump to fill it up. As she stared out the window she thought about the day – her wedding day.

After stopping the coach, Almanzo told Laura that Eliza Jane and her beau, Harv Miller were moving to St. Louis. This would leave the farm for Laura and Almanzo and they could get married right away. Almanzo proposed and Laura said yes.

Laura almost dropped the full coffee pot when she thought about it. She put the pot on the stove and went to search the pantry for coffee. The blushing bride could not clear her head of the day's events.

Almanzo and Laura had picked up Eliza Jane on the way to Sleepy Eye where they would celebrate Adam and Mary's anniversary. Laura was in a happy mood as she sat next to Almanzo on the way to see her sister and brother-in-law.

With the family sitting around the supper table, Almanzo suggested they find a preacher and get married. In the front room of the blind school Laura Ingalls became Mrs. Almanzo James Wilder.

Laura's mind was such a flurry of activity that she didn't see the large sack of flour on the floor. She tripped and went head long into the kitchen. Glad that Almanzo hadn't witnessed her clumsiness, she scooped coffee into the pot and lit a fire in the stove.

Almanzo had not come back yet, so Laura decided to walk upstairs. She had never seen the second floor of the Wilder house.

She opened one door and found a pretty room decorated with pink floral wallpaper. Doilies and scarves adorned the furniture, and two bottles of perfume were on the nightstand. "This must be Eliza Jane's room,' she thought.

Laura moved on to the next room. This one had cream colored wallpaper with a small design that Laura couldn't make out from the doorway. She saw a couple of belts laying haphazardly over a chair and cleaning tools for a rifle on the dresser. Laura decided this was Almanzo's room. It would be her room now too. No more sleeping up in the loft she used to share with Mary.

She walked over to the large bed. It had a big, dark headboard and a cream colored spread. A patchwork quilt lay half unfolded at the end of the bed against the footboard.

Laura pressed down on the mattress but pulled her hand away quickly, as if she had touched a hot stove. She stood there staring at the large bed, feeling intimidated.

"There you are," Almanzo said upon entering the room.

Laura jumped and let out a shriek. "Manly! You scared me half to death!"

Almanzo walked over to his bride and scooped her up in his arms. "What are ya doin up here?"

"Looking around. If I'm going to live here, I should probably see the upstairs."

Almanzo laughed. "Well, hopefully you'll get to see a lot of this room."

Laura blushed. "I think the coffee is almost done," she said hoping to change the subject.

"Eliza Jane and I usually have tea in the evenings, but coffee is fine too."

"Oh, I didn't know that. Why didn't you say something? Pa always has coffee so…do you want me to make tea instead?" Laura asked as she fiddled with her fingers.

"No, coffee is fine."

"There's some bread and a little butter if you want some."

"Sure. But let's not take too long, okay?" Almanzo kissed her on the cheek.

After eating they went back to their bedroom. Since Laura's bag of clothes went on to Radner without her, Laura was forced to take one of Mary's nightgowns back home with her. She became more and more nervous while she changed out of her clothes. Mary was taller than she, so the gown was a little long, but Laura thought it still looked okay. She didn't have her hairbrush either, so she unrolled her bun and smoothed her hair with her fingers.

"You almost ready?" Almanzo called to her.

"Almost," she replied. Laura closed her eyes, took a deep breath and walked out from behind the screen.

She gasped. A bare-chested Almanzo was sitting in the bed.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing….I…uh…just thought you would be wearing a nightshirt."

"I will later," he replied with a crooked smile.

Laura wandered over to the bed. She was afraid of this new found attraction to her husband. She had always thought him handsome, but she had never seen him without a shirt on. Her heart raced and her breath quickened as she got closer to the bed. She turned back the covers and slid in next to Almanzo. He moved in closer and Laura was suddenly afraid.

Almanzo leaned in to kiss her. At first Laura accepted his kiss, but as she felt his lips press harder against hers she pulled away and sat up. Laura was almost in tears.

"What is it?" Almanzo asked brushing her hair away from her face.

"Oh Manly, this is all so new to me. I don't know how to be someone's wife. I don't know what to do or how to act."

"It's okay Beth."

"I've been afraid of this moment ever since we left Sleepy Eye." Laura rolled over and turned away from him.

Almanzo placed his hand on her arm and gently turned her to face him. "Beth," he said softly. "I've never been a husband either. This is all new to me too."

Laura smiled.

"All I know…" he continued, "Is that you're the only one I ever want to be with."

"Oh Manly, I love you."

"I love you too."

Almanzo kissed her again, softly at first. She shivered underneath him. Without breaking the kiss, he leaned over and turned down the lamp.


End file.
